Puppy Love
by M00ny8888
Summary: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, best friends, begin to discover an emotion that's brewing under the surface with the help of chanced circumstances and undeniable emotions. WARNING: Slash RemusXSirius.
1. A Slumbered Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling**

Puppy Love

Chapter 1: A Slumbered Satisfaction

It was a warm autumn day, and Remus was sitting by the Black Lake, his arms laden with potions books, quills and fresh parchment. Slughorn had give them extra potions homework and though it wasn't due until next week, Remus knew he needed to finish it early, as the full moon was nearing and he would be incapable of completing it in his wolfish state. He dropped the pile next to him, sighing at the /thud/ it made as it came into contact with the earth beside him. A cool breeze picked up off of the lake, tousling his sandy colored hair, and his eyes scanned over the water just as the Giant Squid reached up a tentacle to surface lazily. Remus laid back, folding his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He would only rest for a moment, he told himself; sunning his face and enjoying the autumn air as he knew winter was just around the corner and there wouldn't be many more days like this before snow began to fall.

***two hours later***

Sirius was walking along the shore of the lake, his hips swaying casually, a gleeful smile spread wide across his handsome features. His dark hair, which fell in soft waves just to the crest of his shoulders, responded with a soft bounce as his feet met the earth in time to a joyful tune he was whistling. He was wearing his Gryffindor robes, and had taken precautions to be sure they were secured tightly; he wasn't wearing anything at all underneath them. He did this often, he had a motto that in the event he would need to remove his clothing, he was already 90% of the way there. Unfortunately for him, the "events" he anticipated hadn't ever happened. In his hand, he held a snitch that he had nicked from the Quidditch pitch. He tossed it casually in the air, time and time again, catching it easily as it plummeted back towards the ground. His feet were bare, and the wet grass along the side of the Black Lake tickled his toes and soles.

He made his way around the curve of the lake, and halted abruptly, though momentarily as he saw a figure lying fast asleep beside a pile of school things. He dropped the snitch and a mischievous grin began to make its way across his boyish features. As the snitch fell and landed softly on the lush blades of grass, Sirius stepped over,'closing the distance between he and his best friend. His smile evolved into more of a devilish smirk and he lift on one of his legs over the sleeping boy so he was standing directly above him, his shadow driving the rays of sun from Remus' slumbering form.

He looked so peaceful...a little /too/ peaceful. And if there was anything Sirius was good it, it was disturbing the peace. He actually prided himself on his ability to piss people off; for some reason it lit an insatiable fire in him, he couldn't control himself. As he stood there, looking down at the scarred, worn face of his friend, he pondered the best way to wake him. He reached into his robes pocket and pulled out his wand, flipping it casually through his fingers, end over end, his mind spinning with possibilities. Hexes, jinxes, mortifying spells...the list was endless. As his gaze moved from the sandy hair that splayed over the ground, down through the unlined features of his face, across his robed chest, down over his stomach, he unconsciously ran his tongue over his own lower lip, his salivary glands tensing in an involuntary reaction to the boy's sleeping figure. Sirius' breath hitched and his pulse heightened as his eyes moved lower, and rested on the bulge that was prominent through Remus' jeans just where his legs parted.

Almost losing his balance, Sirius regained his composure and raised his wand, angling it down towards Remus. With a swift flick of his wrist, and a muttered incantation, he watched as the button popped off of Remus' jeans. Another subtle wrist movement, and Remus' shirt untucked itself, and rose slightly, exposing a set of abdominals that had been well defined and chiseled from his active nights as a wolf. Sirius brought his hand up to his own mouth, and was taken aback to find himself on the verge of drooling. He wiped his mouth on the back of his robe sleeve, and refocused his attention to his wand and the boy below him.

Remus' stomach was bare, his muscles well defined, his sunned tan prominent. Sirius watched in aroused amazement as Remus' abs flexed slightly with each rise and fall of his chest that signaled the inhaling and exhaling of breath. Sirius moved his gaze down, bringing his full attention the the broken clasp of Remus' jeans. The pull of his zipper was in plain view, and Sirius pointed his wand at the golden tab. Slowly, as though not to wake whatever may be slumbering inside, he drew the zipper down. A tensing in his lower groin, and a slight catch of his breath in his throat rewarded Sirius for his curiosity. His enthralled gaze lingered on the light with curls that had erupted as the zipper fell. Sirius gaped, and his hand darted out almost before he could stop himself. His fingers itched to touch the bristly hairs, and he actually flexed them for a moment to keep himself in control of his reactions. Stealing a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, he clenched the soft inside of his cheek between his teeth, in an attempt to keep control of himself. He wanted to see more, /needed/ to see more, but refused to let himself touch. Not because he didn't want to; not because it would be wrong; not because this was his best friend; no, he was refusing himself because he loved to challenge himself. Well, there was the one little problem of waking the boy up before he actually wanted him to be. He wasn't sure how he would feel to have Remus wake up while sirius was drooling over Remus' nether region.

Sirius moved his wand back up just slightly, and aimed it at the beltloops of Remus' jeans. His free hand automatically dove to his own crotch in an effort to stop his own arousal. However, as his hand came in contact with his robes, his wand slipped just slightly, slashing a gaping hole in Remus' trousers. Sirius gasped slightly, a mixture of pleasant surprise and fear of being caught ripping through him, creating an even more intense arousal. He stared down at himself, his erection protruding from his robes, and he quickly covered himself, looking around wildly to ascertain he wasn't being watched. He actually chuckled a little at the prospect of someone seeing him, fully erect, standing over the sleeping form of his best friend.

Stuffing his cock back into his robes, he looked back down at Remus. The gash in his trousers had exposed much more than Sirius had anticipated, and he leaned down for closer inspection. Despite everything he had told himself, he could no longer resist, and carefully reached his hand out, slipping a fingertip into the opening, the light wiry hairs ticking his fingers, urging yet another tensing in his own lower groin.

Relinquishing all control, surrendering completely to lust and desire, Sirius hooked his fingers through the loops on Remus' trousers and pulled them down, his own erection raging, throbbing and pulsating as Remus' erection popped free of the suffocating restraints of his jeans. Sirius inhaled deeply, the heady scent of Remus' wolfishness filtering to his nostrils. It was a scent Sirius was quite familiar with, as the two had run alongside each other in their canine forms monthly for years now. However, he came to the stark realization that he had never been affected this way by Remus' scent. Breathing it in, it fueled his arousal to the point his erection was painfully obvious. Unable to ignore the intense lust hat had over come him, he slipped his fingers through the tendrils that carpeted the region just above the base of Remus' erect shaft. His nails scrabbled at the skin beneath the hairs, searching for support, as his need for release became more and more prevalent. His eyes made their way up the length of Remus' shaft, and he marveled at the size. He'd never before taken notice, though he'd seen the boy naked many times prior. Every inch of his friend was hard, throbbing, laden with dark bulging veins, and as smooth as the skin on a baby's bottom. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch. It was no longer a meager want, it had surpassed intense desire, it was now a raging fiery need. A need that was all encompassing, all consuming, and had every fiber of Sirius' being heated to the point of boiling, his extreme emotion threatening to explode and spill over. Sirius let his wand fall to the ground as he crouched over Remus, his entire attention focused on Remus' groin. His hands splayed over, his fingers threading through the rough strands of curly hair, his thumbs sliding down behind the base of the shaft, one on either side of the valley of his ass. He caressed, massaged, and rubbed every inch, every hair, every bit of skin he could reach, and it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

Remus' shaft protruded, the tip of his head merely inches from Sirius' face, and Sirius answered the beckon. His tongue snaked out, wetting his lips in anticipation, as he lowered his face towards the smooth dome before him. Darting out quickly, his tongue brushed in the most gentlest ways over the tip of Remus' head, the small slit a perfect match for the tip of Sirius' tongue. He flicked it, back and over the hole, then down the small shallow valley of the head, and his senses exploded with pleasure. The taste of Remus was exhilarating, just the smallest of licks had Sirius desperate for more, and he wasted no time. Closing his lips around the tip of his head, he sealed them tightly, and pushed the sphincter of his mouth down over Remus' head. His tongue washed over the head, the minuscule beads of his tongue caressing and teasing the smooth dome of Remus' cock. It still wasn't enough. Sirius could hold back no longer, and pushes his sealed lips further down, past the junction of the head and shaft, down his length, slowly, taking more and more into his mouth.

As his mouth worked its magic on Remus' cock, Sirius' hands explored more. Tugging gently at the bristly curls, massaging the valleys at the beginning of his thighs, reaching down and under to cup and squeeze his ass, massaging gently, adding more and more pressure as he felt a reaction begin catalyzed by his tongue. It wasn't enough to just taste him, he needed to taste Remus' release. He suckled on Remus' cock, his tongue moving in erratic circles, coaxing Remus to a climax, and was momentarily rewarded for his efforts as a small bit of precum made its way up the swell and burst forth into Sirius' waiting mouth. The sensation nearly drove Sirius insane with desire, and his right hand slid from cupping Remus' ass, down the inside of his thigh, making its way to Sirius' own heated, raging cry for release. As Remus throbbed beneath him, in his mouth, Sirius added pressure to his suckles, while his free hand ran down the canyon between Remus' asscheeks. His fingers curled themselves around his scrotum, massaging, tugging gently, rolling the precious stones in his hand, over and over. His other hand reached its destination, and he firmly wrapped his fingers around his own aching shaft, stroking ever so gently.

Increasing the pressure behind his suckling, he pushed his face deeper, taking more Ito his mouth until he could feel the prickling of Remus' nettle of bristly hair tickling his nose. A low moan escaped his lips, coming from somewhere deep inside him, and he was lost. Lost in the throes of ecstasy and pleasure. Lost in the love nest of his best friend.

Up until this point, with the burden of 3 wolfish nights fastly approaching, Remus had been dead to the world, save for the raging erection that had occurred during his slumber. His sleep so deep, he hadn't even given the slightest indication that he acknowledged the events that were occurring between his legs. As Sirius suckled harder and more hungrily on his shaft, stroking his own erection, Remus began to respond in a positive nature, although still very much so unconsciously. A small, nearly inaudible moan escaped his lips, his abs tightening as the breathy sound erupted, originating somewhere from deep inside him. This slight betrayal of emotion was met with a long, low escape of pleasure from Sirius who couldn't control himself. His lips sealed tightly around Remus, Sirius uttered a cry of pure ecstasy, which rose to a higher pitched mewling as Remus' fluids began to slowly slip from his erection. It was as though a small breach had been made, and the filmy white secretions slowly made their way into Sirius' mouth, and the taste of it fueled his own self pleasure. He stroked himself harder, increasing the pressure of his hand on his shaft, his foreskin rolling back and forth with each stroke, and he could feel his own release building behind it. Pulling off of Remus' cock, it was agonizing to retract his mouth, and after throwing back his head with a much needed growling howl, he came right back, more aggressively, more forcibly, as though the only thing in the world that mattered was getting both he and his friend to their respective climaxes. He strengthened his suckling, and let his tongue roam as it pleased, washing over every inch it could reach, his hot breath wafting over Remus' entire groin. Remus uttered another moan, this time much louder, and with it came a jerk of his cock, an automatic and involuntary response to the attention that he was being given. His fingers tensed, and his eyes began to roll wildly behind their lids as his slumbered state began to slowly fade, bringing him to a state of semi-consciousness. His hips rose, forcing the head of his shaft deeper into Sirius' mouth, towards his throat. Sirius fought back a gag, and with the knowledge of Remus' begun awakening, he was more determined than ever to finish them both. His free hand clasped around Remus' scrotum, which tightened, signaling his imminent release. Remus inhaled sharply, his chiseled abdominals more pronounced than ever, a light beading of perspiration dusting his forehead, his chest rising and falling more and more exaggeratedly with every breath he took. His jaw tensed, and his mouth fell slightly open in a loud unexpected moan. His fingers scrabbled at the grass, then clawed into the dirt as if to hold on for support. Sirius whined around him, his self pleasing hand pumping erratically as his suckling increased. One last time he dove all in, forcing himself down Remus' full length, fighting his gag reflex, his nose tickled by Remus' bristly curly hairs, and this action was met by his own release. A violent shudder ripped through his body, coursing through his veins, tightening his muscles, and his eyes rolled back completely in sheer ecstasy. The wave that had built up inside him crested and exploded, and he came, spewing his seminal fluids into the inside of his robes, coating his hand, dripping onto the grass beneath him. As he reveled in sheer delight at his own climax, he felt Remus join him in completion. Remus' still sleeping form shook, his hands gripped tightly to the earth, a constant mewling sounding from his slumbering lips, his head tilted back, his back arched slightly, his eyes perpetually riveting in their sockets. He erupted in Sirius' mouth, just as Sirius was pulling off. His lips were sealed just below the junction of his head and shaft, and his mouth filled with the hot, sticky pearly white lava. Without hesitation, he felt another orgasm rip through him, triggered by the mere taste of Remus' cum. He swallowed hungrily, lapping up every drop he could, and suckled hard once again, encouraging every bit to surface and drop into his mouth. It was unlike anything Sirius had ever experienced, and he was at a loss for words, for thought; his mindless pleasure consuming him. His breathing heavily laden, he licked up every drop of Remus' release, and pulled slowly off of him. Unable yet to stand, as his legs, his arms, every muscle in his body were weak with exhaustion, he used every ounce of adrenaline left in him to push himself to a kneeling position. He wiped his hand covered in his own fluids on the inside of his robes, and tucked himself back inside before securing them tightly once again. He ran his other hand through his hair, inhaling deeply in an attempt to steady himself and regain his composure. Licking his lips, he remained in that position momentarily as he waited for the rest of his body to come back to some sense of normalcy. As Remus began to show signs of waking, Sirius quickly readjusted Remus' trousers, pulling them back up. Biting his lip at the predicament of the broken clasp and the tear in the crotch of Remus' jeans, he decided to leave it be. He rose to a stand, claiming his wand as he stood, just as Remus' eyelids began to flutter. Sirius stepped away, and stood casually, stuffing his wand back into the pocket of his robes, and struck a bemused pose. Remus opened his eyes, his breathing resuming a normal pace, and looked up, as Sirius was casting a dark shadow over his face where /he thought/ only moments before there had been sun. He was sure he had only drifted off momentarily. He frowned, and pushed himself to sitting, and was struck by an odd feeling. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but something was off. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Looking up into the face of his best friend, his face wrinkled into a confused expression. "Padfoot" he said, his confusion coloring his tone. "what are you doing here? I thought you had detention with-" His voice faltered as he felt a slight draft waft over his nether region, and looked down. A bright shade of red made its way across his face as he saw his trousers torn open and the button missing. "Wha-?!" Sirius looked down at him and chuckled, his sides splitting with laughter. "Moony, old friend," he winked, "you might wanna be careful with those torn trousers! Sleeping down here like that, someone might come along and take advantage of you!"

**Please Review! :D**


	2. A Tantalizing Tease

Disclaimer: we do not own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by considerably mundanely. Remus and Sirius made their way to Gryffindor Tower, Remus holding his books over his crotch to hide his shredded trousers. He was baffled as to how that could have happened, he couldn't come up with a logical explanation for it. The whole while, Sirius cracked jokes about it.  
"Needed a little draft to air out your parts, there, Moony?" He smirked jovially.  
"You know, that's probably not the best way to let people know you're single and available..."  
"I never thought you the type to expose yourself indecently"  
Remus took it all, knowing he couldn't rebut any of it, he didn't have a logical reason as to why his privates had been bared for anyone who might happen across his sleeping form. He hung his head slightly, his face reddening with every word that spilled from Sirius' mouth. They came up on the Fat Lady portrait, the entrance to their common room.  
"Password, please...?" her voice sounded out, a deep, almost masculine, bass-like question hanging in the air. Her gaze met that of the boys, and then traveled over them, as she always did.  
Sirius looked to Remus, who sighed and said "intrare fortis corde. Honestly, Padfoot, you're horrible."  
Sirius smirked cheekily, and replied, "that's why you're my best friend, Moony, you're always there when I need you."  
The Fat Lady swung forth to grant them entrance to the common room, and Remus entered, shaking his head, with Sirius just on his heels. The moment Sirius passed over the threshold, the portrait sealed shut behind him.  
They were met by a sight they rarely saw upon returning to the common room; the place was barren of their housemates. The house-elves had finished their duties for the day; the furniture shone, and a warm crackling fire gave a homey touch. They looked at each other, the firelight dancing across their features, and Sirius shrugged casually. "Must all be in their-"  
"POTIONS!" Remus rang out, the realization of their extra lesson suddenly striking him. "Slughorn said we had an extra lesson this evening, on account of the last stunt you pulled."  
Sirius chuckled as he recalled the events that led to Slughorn's assigning them an extra two hours in his class.  
"You know he deserved it, Moony. Snivelus always deserves it."  
Remus shook his head, sighing. "He didn't do anything and you know it Sirius."  
Sirius scowled. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Remus always tended to berate and admonish him for bullying Severus Snape. The slimy Slytherin deserved everything he got from the Marauders. However, he knew Remus was quite irritated if he was using Sirius' given name. He bit his lip. "Moony... You know better than that. You saw him. How he looked at her. And you saw what that did to James. He. Deserved. It."  
A low rumbling originating somewhere around Remus' naval began to ascend and make its way out through his lips. "He looked at her, Sirius. He /looked/ at Lily. You know they're friends. That doesn't give you the right to blow up his potion like that. You could have seriously hurt someone!"  
Sirius scoffed. "It was a swelling solution, Remus, it would have done damage to anyone who touched it." Sirius never saw the seriousness in his actions.  
Remus bit the tip of his tongue in frustration. He was getting quite exasperated with Sirius' nonchalance. The air hissed from his lungs, and his voice echoed out through the common room, a deep growling that only sounded when Remus was clearly upset or angry. "Sirius Orion Black! Your arrogance astounds me! You slipped exploding dung into a swelling solution! What the hell did you think would happen?! And, in case you didn't notice, Lily ended up in the hospital wing just as Severus did. I'm sure the idea of them spending even more time together is exactly what James wanted!"  
Sirius laughed, a jovial chuckle cackling piercing Remus' ears. "Oh, Moony, you slay me! Obviously it didn't work the way I expected, but that's what happens sometimes. Not everything goes according to plan. So this time it stuffed up. I'll be sure to get it right next time. Oh, and by the way, you're pretty hot when you're all..." he gestured the length of Remus' trembling-with-anger form, "angry...and whatnot."  
He lingered there another moment, letting his gaze travel over the boy before him, and then spun on his heel and stalked up to the boys' dormitory, leaving a dumbfounded and very confused Remus alone with nothing but the crackling of a roaring fire.

Sirius climbed the stairs and slipped inside the dormitory he shared with Remus, James, and Peter Pettigrew. Over the last six years, they had made this room home. He looked around, his eyes moving slowly from one end of the room to the other. There was James' bed, his sheets mussed as always, his cupboard doors ajar just slightly, his array of robes and muggle clothing strewn casually visible to the eye through the opening. The doors of the cupboard were plastered with posters and magicked photos of professional Quidditch teams, and James himself in his Quidditch uniform, along with a few of the four boys themselves, their happiness obvious to anyone who cared to take a glance. His trunk before his bed was locked, but just barely, with bits of parchment and a swatch of magical fabric peeking out. James and Sirius were always the more careless of their merry band of four, their possessions always placed haphazardly wherever they fell.  
His gaze moved slightly to the left, and fell upon Peter's bed. The sheets were quite thin, but the bed was made properly. His trunk and cupboard were both closed, but Sirius knew it was more because of a lack of possessions rather than tedious tidywork.  
Remus' bed and possessions almost mirrored James', except that in lieu of the Quidditch posters were magicked photos of scantily clad muggle women dancing provocatively, waving suggestively, smiling and beckoning him sensually.  
Remus' quarter of the room looked very much like Peter's, except the reason was more due to his tidiness, a quality for which Sirius often jokingly likened him to a house-elf, much to Remus' displeasure.  
Sirius strode over to his bed, stopping in the space between his and James' beds. He kicked off his shoes carelessly and flopped down on his bed, looking out the window. The sky had darkened, the rolling clouds threatening to spill over. Sirius smiled to himself, knowing that in a few short hours he and his friends would be in their animalistic forms, roaming outside the castle freely. Though he felt bad about Remus' condition, he was somewhat grateful for it. Without it, they may not have all decided to become unregistered Animagi to keep him company during the full moon and the two nights surrounding it. Those three nights ever month were what Sirius lived for. The freedom to romp around the grounds and the Forbidden Forest, releasing all inhibitions, able to run wild and free with the boys that held every ounce of love in his heart.

Remus stood there for a few long minutes, letting Sirius' words sink in. He hated that his friend could be so cavalier sometimes, he feared that he would one day end up getting someone seriously injured, or killed, with one of his stunts and all four of them would end up paying the price. He, himself didn't fancy a lifelong stay in Azkaban for murder. He was too irritated to speak to or even see Sirius at the moment, so instead of following him up to their dormitory, he moved over to a sofa and sank down, dropping his heavy stack of books on the floor before him. As he sat, the tear in his trousers widened, and though there was no one around to see it, Remus blushed furiously. He had almost forgotten about his little...mishap. Whatever it was. He pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa and spread it over his lap, his gaze moving to the fire. He stared into the depths of the flickering flames and let his mind wander. Tonight would be rough. Painful. Uncontrollable. He hated it. He hated every single time he transformed. The pain was unbearable. When he was the wolf, the thoughts of mindless killing and maiming overcame him, and they left a rather unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every time he thought about it, he had to fight back that vomit taste that bubbled up into his throat. He'd been afflicted since he was a young child, and to this day, he wondered why him, why this, why, why, why?  
He pulled himself from these thoughts, and his mind wandered again until it settled on Sirius. He sighed heavily. The boy was incorrigible. He teased and bullied, and all the while managed to make all the girls fall head over heels in love with him. He always had the pick of the crop. He thought about all the pranks Sirius had pulled on himself, Remus. The list was endless, but he'd never done anything that could seriously hurt him. It was all more...playful. Almost like...he sat up quickly, the realization hitting him like a sledgehammer. /almost like James toyed with Lily!/ What was that supposed to mean...?! Remus' mind swam with that thought, and he drifted back to earlier when he was near the lake. Sirius... Sirius was the one to stumble across him, he knew it. It had to be. But why...why the /hell/ had he slashed his trousers?! What exactly was the point? He knew he couldn't bering himself to ask... He would have to think like Sirius to figure it out. He pulled the blanket off his lap and rose to a stand, making his way towards the dormitory stairs, leaving his books forgotten where they lay.

He strode up the stairs quietly, his feet meeting each stair softly, and slowly he came to the top and pushed open the door. Sirius was lying on his bed, staring out the window. Remus moved to his own bed, and opened the door to his cupboard, where all of his possessions, though there weren't all that many, we're neatly hanged, folded, or stacked. He reached in and grasped a clean pair of trousers, closing the door once he'd retrieved them.  
He turned his head slightly, just enough to ascertain through his peripheral vision that Sirius had turned his attention to Remus. Pullin down the zipper on his trousers, he hooked his thumbs into the loops meant to hold a belt, and tugged them down, baring his naked ass for Sirius' watching eyes. He smiled mischievously as he heard Sirius shift positions in order to get a better vantage point. He kicked off his jeans and bent over to pull the intact ones on. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and another shift on the bed, indicating Sirius' increased attention. Remus stepped into the clean trousers, and began to pull them up, when Sirius spoke, his voice raspy, almost failing him.  
"S...Stop."  
Remus froze, halfway bent over, his hands clasped around the waist of his trousers which had been pulled to just under his knees. He looked down and back through the space between his arm and torso, meeting Sirius' gaze.

Sirius lay there, on his stomach, staring at Remus' ass. What drew him in was not a smooth, baby-like perfection, but the visible imperfections. From all of his nights and violence as a wolf, Remus' body was afflicted with scars of all shapes and sizes. There was a long gash on his right cheek, triangular in nature, wider at the top and traveling down to taper to a point just above the junction of this thigh.  
Sirius thought back, he remembered the origination of that scar; he had given it to Remus himself. It was the full moon, they were in the Forest, the two of them, along with James and Peter. The three unregistered animagi were in their animal forms; Sirius as a dog, James a stag, and Peter a rat. Peter was scampering up trees, across branches, over fallen logs. James was running full-tilt, leaping and bounding as high and as far as he could amid the trees. Remus had fully transformed and was snarling and baring his fangs, looking, searching for something to sink them into. Sirius had hung back slightly, keeping a close watch on the wolf. There was a screw that pierced the night, the scream of a first year student who had mindlessly wandered into the forest and gotten lost. Remus' head snapped up and his gaze locked on the boy before he threw his head back in a long, victorious howl. Sirius barked loudly at the little boy, his human inside screaming at the boy to run. The boy stood there, petrified, his vocal chords still uttering their high-pitched wail. Remus started towards him, and was about to leap for him when Sirius shot out from the side, his jaws clamping down near Remus' ribcage, slashing open the fur and skin over his bones. Remus howled again, this time a more painful cry, and struggled against Sirius' tight grip. Sirius clawed at him, and breathed a sigh of relief almost enough to release his clenched jaw as the boy turned and ran out of the woods. Remus fought against Sirius, who clawed at him, putting every life of force in his body behind his paws. He scrabbled, until his nails caught, tearing open the skin on Remus' rear. Remus yelped, and his reflexes forced him to jump, as though startled, against him. However that only did more damage, as Sirius' nails had sunk into his flesh. He tore a long, gaping wound in Remus' ass, which dropped the wolf to his knees, whimpering in agonizing pain. The wound was just barely healed by their next jaunt to the forest the following month.

Remus tore his gaze from Sirius as he turned his head back, and spun on his heel to face the boy as he swiftly, yet casually, pulled his jeans up to settle properly around his waist. He knew what was going through Sirius' mind and after all the pranks and jokes Sirius had pulled on him, he figured torturing the poor boy sexually would be payment enough. Slowly, he pulled up the zipper and fastened the clasp, all the while keeping his eyes on Sirius. He turned his upper body back around, twisting his spine slightly, and opens the cupboard door once again, this time to grab a shirt. Turning back to face his friend, he pulled of his shirt and robes, tossing them casually folding them carefully and setting them on the bed, exposing a marred yet well defined torso. His abdominals and pectorals were very much prominent, as so many agonizing transformations had carved them into rock solid muscle. His biceps and triceps flexed with his movements, and Sirius couldn't help himself. He almost drooled, his salivary glands tightening, his entire body trembling with arousal. Remus reached down and snatched his shirt off the bed and pulled it over his head. His head popped free, and he slipped his arms through, pulling the shirt down to hide the stomach Sirius was so fond of. Then he spoke, breaking the tense silence that had grown so thick between the boys that it was almost tactile.  
"We should get going... Potions should be over, we need to get the others and head to the Shrieking Shack."  
Sirius fought to steady his heartrate and breathing as he nodded his acknowledgement and agreement. He pushed himself off of the bed, and stood, following Remus who had already made his way out the door and was descending the stairs to the Common Room.  
By this time, a few stragglers had made their way back to the Common Room, and it was beginning to fill with mindless chatter. A stolen glance out the window told Remus that he didn't have much time to spare. The sky was beginning to darken, and the sun's journey for the day as almost complete, it's burnt orange rays casting blinding sparkles to dance among the leaves of the trees as it dipped behind them. He was just about to push open the portrait hole when it swung open and he found himself staring into the faces of James and Peter; just the ones he was looking for.  
"'Bout time! I was starting to think I was gonna have to come searching for you two!"  
James grinner at him. "Oh come on Moony, you know we wouldn't leave you hanging out to dry all by yourself. Besides. There's supposed to be a big storm tonight, I can't wait!"  
Peter stood beside James, his breathing heavy, his face flushed. "Y-yeah!" he gasped, panting for air. "You don't ever have to worry about us. We'll always be here for you, mate!"  
Remus returned James' grin, letting one of his own slide across his features, brightening his face, his eyes crinkling with happiness. He had the best friends a werewolf could ask for. He glanced behind him and saw Sirius coming up behind him, his face exploding into a look of mischievous laughter. "James! How was Potions?" His smirk was purely exaggerated.  
James shook his head playfully. "Padfoot, you're gonna be the death of me, I swear."  
The four of them laughing amiably, they made their way down out of Gryffindor Tower, through the corridors, cracking jokes and plotting pranks, onto the school grounds where the Whomping Willow awaited. The group fell into an almost somber silence, as James and Sirius kept a look out while Peter transformed into his rat self, in order to press the knot on the tree which froze the branches in place. Remus knelt down, whispering a silent apology as he always did, though none of his friends had ever heard it, and snatched Peter's clothes and wand from the ground as the rat darted forward and completed his duty of the night. With the branches of the deadly tree halted, the band of boys crawled into the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack, a night of animalistic play ahead of them.


	3. A Wandering in The Woods

A Wandering in the WoodS

The crawl through the tunnel; for the three still human, was cramped and dark. In their earlier years it wasn't quite so small, but as they had grown and the tunnel had not, it was nearly a struggle just to get through. Peter scampered ahead of them, and burst forth into the Shack. The boys followed him, and breathed easily once they had left the compact confines of the tunnel. They stood, and Sirius stretched, pulling enough air into his lungs to fill them as he relaxed a little. James walked to the window and pulled back the shade slightly, checking the position of the sun. It was just slipping into the horizon, only a small sliver of blazing orange remained visible with bursts of pinks, purples and reds coloring the clouds. Remus stacked Peter's clothes and wand on a small desk and waited. It wouldn't be long now.

Peter climbed up onto the sill of the window through which James was peering and sat, looking out at the masterpiece the sun was painting across the sky, his little paws placed on the pane of glass. Sirius stood leaned against a wall, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes on Remus, just waiting for the inevitable. And, as it always did, as the sun disappeared from view, and a flash of color radiated across the sky, Remus let out a screech of agonizing pain. The transformation had begun.

It always started as a boiling in the pit of his stomach, just behind his naval. He muscles clenched and flexed as the wolf began to take over and claim both his body and mind. Patches of fur began to erupt over his skin, and his features and limbs began to lengthen and reshape themselves in what could only be described as pain straight from hell itself. He doubled over as his clothing ripped from him, and he threw back his head in an agonized howl. His feet pushed themselves from his shoes, and his hands balked into fists as long sharp claws made their way from his fingertips. He dropped to the floor and Sirius was at his side.

"Remus!" he shouted out. There was never any joking at this time, Sirius couldn't fathom the depth of pain his friend was in, all he knew was what he could tell from his reaction to it, and that this part would be over soon. "Remus, listen to me! We're here. We're here and we're not going anywhere, stay with us! You know where your heart lies, Remus, you know this isn't you! Stay strong in this heart, here!" He placed his hand over where Remus' heart should be, except that instead of the comfort he had hoped to be giving, he seemed to only agitate the wolf more. Remus' claws came up to tear Sirius off of him and push him away, darting for the door.

This whole while, James and Peter remained at the window. They knew what was happening, they had seen it so many times before, and thy knew there was nothing they could do except stay with him through the night, whatever that may entail. James transformed himself into his stag form, just as Remus was completing his own transformation.

He lay cowered on the floor until the trembling ceased and it was finished. Sirius quickly transformed himself, and the four, Peter taking point followed by James, then Remus, the rear being held by Sirius made their way back through the tunnel, emerging beneath the arms of the Whomping Willow. They darted for the forest, and as they ran, Sirius became overcome with the sense of freedom he had been longing for. The cool air ripped through his fur, blowing it back, eradicating the intense heat that he had been feeling in the stuffy Shack. They bounded over fallen logs, darted through trees, each step taking them deeper into the Forest. They had their own form of communication; it was as though they could read each others' thoughts.

"Left! Something to your left!" James relayed to Sirius. Sirius turned his head, his pace never faltering, as he looked to his left for whatever James had indicated might be there. He heard a twig snap and turned his head forward again, bounding to his right to avoid running smack into a tree.

"You idiot!" his mind barked out. "That coulda killed me!"

"YOUR L- no, sorry, YOUR RIGHT!" James' voice echoed in Sirius' head once again.

Sirius slowed his pace considerably and looked to his right, just in time to see the leg of an acromantula come crashing down before him. He rolled, tucking himself to avoid the thick hairy appendage, and darted around it, but found his path blocked by yet another leg. Howling, he tried to squeeze past it, and it miraculously lifted before he ran headlong into it, only to have it come crashing down on top of him. He heard his back crack, and felt a hot, numbing sensation spread through him as his back broke. The shock of the event had him feeling no immediate pain.

Remus, his wolfish mind not thinking past finding something to sink his fangs into, saw Sirius pinned down by the acromantula. His instincts took over and instead of seeing a friend in pain, he saw a piece of meat just caught in a trap. Remus launched himself forward, and a split second before he could clench his jaws around the back of Sirius' neck, he found himself being tossed through the forest, only to hit a tree and slump to the ground in a snarling, furry heap. Within hairs of a second, he had righted himself and was ready to dive back in, but again was thrown between the thicket of trees. James and Peter had slowed their pace and finally halted when Sirius was struck. James raced over to him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Remus get thrown the first time. It was dark; too dark to quite make out what had tossed him, and he hesitantly ventured nearer. Upon closer inspection, he reeled at the sight of thousands of spiders of all sizes, carpeting the ground where Sirius lay. He heard a thundering of what was unmistakably hooves, and looked up, his antlers catching on the low branches of a tree above him. He wrenched his head back, tearing the hard appendages from the leaves, and looked around wildly. Just as he was able to grasp what was going on around him, Remus had been tossed again into a nearby tree. He looked for the culprit, and was surprised to see himself standing face to face with a centaur. The centaur spoke in a deep, even voice. "You...are not welcome here. Leave the forest immediately and you and your friends will not be harmed further. I will not warn you a second time."

James gulped, his throat suddenly very dry. Sirius was in, as far as he could surmise, critical condition. Remus was out for blood and the nearest available was Sirius'. Peter was... Where the hell was Peter?! James scanned his surroundings, in hopes of spotting the small rat, to no avail. "Peter!" his mind screamed out, amid the long painful moans Sirius had begun to utter as the break in his back began to regain some excrutiatingly agonizing feeling. James nodded his acknowledgement to the centaur, and rammed his antlers against the acromantula leg, which refused to budge.

Sirius, unable to move or drag himself out from under the massive spider lay pinned, yowling and whining in pain. James fought with every once of strength he had. "PETER! GET OVER HERE!" he knew Remus would be no help in his condition, and he needed someone to assist him in moving Sirius. He was sure he could lift the leg up, but he needed someone to pull the injured dog to safety once he was free. Peter came scampering down from the top of the nearest tree, his little laws moving as fast as they could carry him. "What is it?" his small voice rang out in James' head.

"I need you to transform back. I will lift this off of him and I need you to pull him clear of it before it does any more damage."

Peter squealed in fear. "B-But...!"

"NOW, PETER!" James roared. He Knew Peter was afraid, but now was no time for cowardice. "Peter, you were chosen for Gryffindor for a reason. Now is the time you show your bravery. I can't do this without you." It usually took much more than a few words of encouragement to get Peter to fight his fears, but the gravity of the situation had placed itself on his shoulders and knew knew James was serious. There was no time to waste. However...

"James... I haven't a wand. I can't transform without it..."

"FUCK!" James' curse hung in the air between them, as the realization that they may possibly not brig their friend home alive sank in. "What about Remus...? Do you think you can get through to him...?" James knew it was a long shot, but what other choice did they have?

Peter nodded, and scampered over to the tree under which Remus lay. The wolf's heart was racing, and his breathing labored, but he was conscious. Peter scurried up to rest on Remus' shoulder, whispering squeakily in his ear. "Remus! Remus, we need you. Sirius is hurt, and bad. James is trying to get him out of there but he can't do it alone, he needs your help. Do you understand me?"

A long, low whistle escaped from Remus' lungs and his head dipped in what could only be read as a nod. He clambored to his feet, and slowly, taking caution to be sure that his movements were not viewed as threatening, he moved toward the spot where Sirius lay trapped by the acromantula leg, James standing protectively over him. The centaur, satisfied with the knowledge that they were working to resolve the situation, turned and left with not another word.

James wasted no time, and the moment Remus was near enough to his side, he out every ounce of weight, muscle, and strength behind his antlers and began to push the acromantula leg. It didn't want to budge at all, but incredibly, he managed to raise it a fraction of an inch, and the moment he felt it give way, he screamed at Remus. "NOW!"

Remus clasped his jowls around the skin on the back of Sirius' neck, just barely enough to grab hold, not enough to break skin. The last thing he wanted to do was turn his friend into the monster he'd become. He dragged the dog a few feet away, laying him to rest near a small moss covered tree stump. James release his force on the leg, and it came crashing down with a thud so loud it reverberated through the trees and earth around them. Remus grabbed hold of Sirius once more and tossed his limp form into James' back. Peter raced up James' hind flank and set about inspecting Sirius' wounds. James hesitated only momentarily, to be sure Sirius was somewhat secure on his back, and stole a glance over at Remus, who had seemed to calm down quite a bit. He was almost lucid. He nodded meaningfully at the wolf who returned the gesture and the set out I the direction of the castle. They needed to get help for Sirius.

It seemed to take ages, especially with Sirius' dead weight on his back, but finally they burst forth onto the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius had begun to once again regain consciousness, and James debated whether he would be in more pain in his human form or not. Either way, they couldn't just waltz into the castle like this. They would need to transform themselves back. James relayed these thoughts to Peter who agreed.

Peter dashed forward under the thundering branches of the Whomping Willow which were trying to pound on anything they could reach. He leaned all of his little weight on the knot that froze the deadly limbs in place. Darting into the tunnel, he scampered through into the shack where he transformed and dressed as quickly as humanly possible, then snatched James and Sirius' wands and clothing before racing back through the tunnel onto the Hogwarts grounds. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where James and Remus were tending as best they could to Sirius' form which had once again become limp. James transformed himself and then Sirius, though the latter transformation wasn't something he was entirely sure about. In any case, they needed to ascertain the depth of his injury. Sirius was lying on his stomach, face down in the grass, his heart rate and breathing erratic, as though he were struggling for air. They could hear a wet sticy sound as he inhaled, which told James his lungs were filling with what was most probably blood. He dressed quickly, and conjured a stretcher around Sirius, then levitated it. "Peter. I'm gonna bring him up to the Hospital Wing... You gonna be okay to stay with Remus until daylight?"

Remus nodded, his eyes fixed on the wolf. Remus was calm and somewhat lucid for the moment, but neither knew how long that would last. "Okay." James acknowledged, "see if you can get him back to the Shack. Might be best to transform back; just in case."

Peter nodded again, and beckoned Remus to follow him. "Come on, mate, let's get you back to the Shack." James began to move Sirius towards the castle, still attached to the stretcher. He stuffed Sirius' wand into his pocket. He transfigured Sirius' clothing into a blanket and tower it over the bleeding boy as he moved, trying to keep the stretcher as steady as possible. It didn't take too long before he had Sirius safe in the Hospital Wing and under the care of Madam Pomfrey.

Peter was having a little more difficulty. Remus was losing his grip on reality as the seconds ticked by, and Peter was fearful of the wolf. He coaxed him into the tunnel, but once inside the dark, cramped space, Remus began to become very agitated. He flawed against the walls, as though trying to make the space wider. Peter moved as fast as he could through the tunnel and waited inside the Shack for Remus to emerge. His hands trembled, and he grasped his wand tighter in an attempt to steady himself. He was very much afraid of Remus in this form; he always had been. The moment he was safe inside the Shack, he transformed himself back into a rat, and perched in the small desk occupying the room. He peered between the blinds, as the first hint of sunlight began to rise into the sky.

Remus bounded into the room and threw back his head in a loud howl. He knew the night was coming to a close; he could feel his transformation begin. His limbs shortened, and the fur that had cropped up over his body began to shed itself. This transformation was painful, but not near as bad as the beginning of the night. His mind began to clear, and as soon as he was himself, he looked to Peter. "Wormy, it's me... It's Remus... What...what happened? Where are the others...? I remember..."

Peter turned back into himself, and began to fill Remus in on the details of their night. "Sirius...he got hurt... James took him up to the castle to be looked at."

Remus clenched his jaw and shook his head, blaming himself for Sirius' injury. He always blamed himself when one of the others were hurt on his wolf nights. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even be out here. He sighed heavily as he dressed, and he and Peter made their way back to the castle, Remus' mind heavy with the repercussions of the night.

As quietly as they could, as most of the castle's occupants were still fast asleep, the two friends swiftly made their way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had Sirius stabilized, but he was still unconscious. James was sitting in a chair near the head of Sirius' bed, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Remus tapped James' knee, and his eyes flew oped. "Wha..?" James uttered sleepily.

"It's me, Prongs. Me and Wormy. Why don't...why don't the two of you get up to the dormitory and grab a few hours of sleep? I'll skive off my lessons today, I'll stay here with him."

James nodded slowly, a question in his eyes. "Are...are you sure? You're...you're not hurt, are you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I...I just want to stay, make sure he's gonna be okay. He is...gonna be okay...right?" Remus' question hung in the air, no one had a confirmable answer for him. He turned his head as tears welled in his eyes, refusing to show his friends how horribly he felt. James stood, and he and Peter exited the Hospital Wing on their way to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Remus dropped himself in he chair James had previously occupied and hung his head, letting the dam burst and the tears take over. They streamed down his dirty face, leaving trails of hot moisture in their wake. His elbows rested near his hips, his forearms settling the length of his thighs. His wrists fell limp, and his hands dangled just before his knees. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and surrendered completely to his guilt, his body shaking with his sobs.

"Oi..." the familiar voice rasped out. "Quit that...makes you look...weak..."

Remus' head snapped up, his eyes flew open. "Sirius?!"

A small smile made his way across the injured boy's features, and he reached out a hand, wincing slightly, and wrapped his fingers around Remus'. "Don't cry, mate. I'm gonna be fine. Takes more than a monstrous spider to get me down."


End file.
